


Lessons

by moricat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor, erearu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/pseuds/moricat
Summary: In which Armin needs to study up on homosexual intercourse for when he and Eren make love for the first time, but he has no source to turn to for help except Ymir. Comedic shenanigans ensue.*There is NO SMUT, just heavy discussion of it. Nothing to jerk off to, I'm afraid, sorry lol. This is just for fun.*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Post-war short Eremin, they live in a seaside town outside the walls, and they've been dating for a while now, living together, traveling together, but they have not had sex yet.

Hand in hand, lovers Eren and Armin made their way down the street one morning into the center of town, to the public library. Libraries were actually quite fascinating in their down time at home since the ones formed outside of the walls had so much more to offer. Books on everything: mountains, volcanoes, jungles, oceans, and humanly musings like art, food, spirits, fashion, music, and more...

Armin chatted with Eren about the fall weather and whether they should take a short trip somewhere inland that autumn while preparations for a bigger voyage with the scouting legion to head out east were still underway.

“Ah a simple trip inland… that sounds nice, actually. Just you and me and the turning trees around us for company.” He squeezed Armin’s hand and smiled at him.

“Mm. No need for studies or anything, only each other and some time alone. I hear there’s a nice waterfall deep in the forest a little ways west of here.” Armin’s wide eyes made anything sound enticing to Eren. "Maybe we can camp out around that for a few days and just enjoy the smell of pine trees instead of brine for a change.”

Eren chuckled at the endearing notion. It didn’t take much to make him happy with Armin. Anything at all would be wonderful as long as they were together. He pulled his lover in close to kiss his head, bringing a blush to Armin’s cheeks. “That sounds lovely.”

Finally they approached the warm library building.

“You going to be in here long?” He asked, trying to time his shopping errands to pick up the ingredients for his dinner plan just right, so he could be back promptly.

“For a while, but not too long, just a couple hours to study up on predicting the weather or the season changes or something useful like that."

“Can’t you just shift and tell us what the weather will be from up there?” Eren teased, pulling him closer again to kiss his forehead.

Amused, Armin simply retorted “Hah Hah, very funny.” and kissed his cheek. “What’s for dinner?"

“It’ll be a surprise.” he winked. 

Eren happily opened the red door for his partner and walked him inside. Though small by the free world's library standards, it seemed quite large to a couple of young men who’d only ever seen dull ones the size of corner stores, with vague boring stories and minor factoids. They passed the mousy librarian, quietly as the rules of libraries state, and walked into the back of the building where all the encyclopedias were.

Armin removed his jacket to place it on the chair by the table where he planned to indulge in reading and turned to bid Eren good bye until later. “You can take your time in the food market. I don’t mean to be here for long so I’ll just be waiting for you to pick me up whenever you’re finished.”

“Mmm. Don’t forget about me while I’m gone.” Eren jested sweetly with a grin as he drew Armin close in his arms.

Armin wrapped his arms around Eren and smiled back with half lidded eyes and a hum in his voice “As if I could ever do such a thing…”

Not a second later their lips met as the two held each other close. Unsure of what came over them, whether it was the chilly weather or the thought of their trip to the forest swimming through their heads, the kiss didn’t seem to want to end. Their lips pulling at one another’s suddenly inspired deep longing; their tangled tongues wishing to be even closer, their mouths tasting so much sweeter, their breaths going deeper as they refused to let go... Nothing unusual was happening… and they’ve certainly made out before, much much heavier than this goodbye kiss, but something brought a warmth to their bodies that insisted they be closer. It was beginning to happen more frequently, as a matter of fact… kisses like these were beginning to occur as often as the wind blew. Deep, desperately close kisses like these... Eren’s hands brushed over Armin’s back, cupping his shoulders and the sculpt of him, pulling him up against his body as close as he possibly could. Armin’s hands, meanwhile, were busy running through Eren’s hair and pulling his head closer into the kiss to let his tongue explore deeper. Waves of heat and blushes poured over the 2 of them, as the question currently on their minds pressed forward.... _'What should we do now?’_

Suddenly a loud crash was heard from the other room as the librarian dropped a book stand on the floor from her desk, and the kiss abruptly stopped.

Eren cleared his throat, choosing to ignore the awkwardness, while his hand tried to brush his hair back in place “I’ll pick you up later, good bye.”

Armin quickly, though dearly, responded “Thank you… bye!”

With a mutual wave in farewell, Eren left the library, back out the red front door, and a flustered Armin immediately ran to the card catalogue, now in search of a specific subject. Fingering all the index cards, he finally found the section for the topic he was looking for and with his heart pounding, pulled 3 total books from the shelves on it: _sexual intercourse_. It was past due they figure something out, Armin knew it, but their very naive and shy approach to the subject lead to a long procrastination. The blush in Armin’s cheeks were set ablaze and never left his face for the entire visit, but it had to be done. He wanted to please Eren. Eren deserved this from him.

Unfortunately for Armin, the few books the library had on the subject were mostly dedicated to heterosexual intercourse. Though it gave some interesting tidbits on the functions of the penis and noted the existence of a sensitive place in the male anus, very little else that would be useful to them was written…

“Shit… what am I gonna do?…” he lamented, his gaze turning down and his hands ruffling his hair as he pulled at it.

They’d agreed not to have sex until they were both comfortable, and it’d been a lengthy but patient time as neither of them were ready in the slightest. Armin knew he needed to understand the entire process before he felt okay with it (while Eren needed to feel confident he could perform well). But since very little discussion of the subject even existed, it was an awkward pursuit for knowledge.

Oh, but the longing between the 2 of them for such intimacy could no longer be ignored... _**Something had to be done.**_

Armin sat there with his eyes shut tight, his frazzled head resting against his hand while his free one clutched his arm, trying to think of what to do. He loved Eren so much… Eren deserved a wonderful night of lovemaking… he deserved to be pleasured and he deserved to feel loved. But there’s no way Armin would go into something like this blindly. In their ignorance, what if something went horribly wrong? Or furthermore what if Armin couldn’t satisfy him? Ah if only there was someone knowledgeable they could talk to about the subject matter. But they didn’t know any homosexual men they could approach for advice… Suddenly, eyes bursting open, Armin had a thought.

He grabbed his jacket, not bothering to put it on, and ran out of the library, leaving the book he was reading open on the table. Sprinting down the street into town, his now-ruffled white shirt flying in the fall wind with him, he made his way to the secret vacation chambers of his royal comrades. Huffing but never slowing his pace, he finally arrived in the building, on welcome terms as a close friend of the couple, and reached their bedroom door in the hallway. He knocked on the door, clutching his heart as it raced in his chest from the run, and awaited an answer as he heaved. The sound of stumbling footsteps could be heard from the hall before the door opened revealing a bed-headed Ymir, peering out bitterly from the darkened room.

“Arlert? What do you want, you’re interrupting our "beauty sleep".”

Her gruff attitude, Armin knew, was meant to be more playful than actually mean, but he apologized breathily anyway. “I’m really sorry… Um, Ymir… I need some advice on something…”

“Advice? On what?”

“….Male sex…?"

Ymir shut the door behind her, so as not to disturb her own blonde lover, and smirked at the dewey eyed short man before her. “Eh? You two thirsty lil shits haven’t done it already?” she laughed. “I thought you’d be like rabbits when you finally hooked up. And you’re really coming to me of all people for advice on that?”

Though embarrassed, Armin persisted. “N-Nobody else is gonna know anything about it! It’s taboo, so I can’t research it formally… Please, I just need to know some basics, surely someone as worldly as you knows something… anything?”

“Oh I know how it works, I just find the situation funny.” she sniggered.

Armin looked at her with repressed annoyance and groaned.

“Ah hey, relax, shrimp. I’m just messing around. Take a seat.” She insisted.

Armin took a seat on the floor, leaning against the wall across from her door, laying his jacket beside him and hugging his knees to his chest.

Ymir noticed his serious attitude and, though she didn’t show it, appreciated his honest need. She plopped down beside her door, legs crossed under her, exhuming her own original teaching attitude. “Alright, here’s the basics.” she held up her right index finger. “Pretend this is your dick.”

Though the air never ceased to be awkward, and Armin never stopped blushing, he tried to suppress all bashful embarrassment til the end of the lesson. _‘Do it for Eren…’_. While he didn’t really copy her, his hands unconsciously followed her motions vaguely. “A-alright…”

“Now when it’s up, you can jerk it off. Like so.” She loosely wrapped her fist around her finger and moved it up and down stifling her laughter for the hilarious look on Armin’s uncomfortable face. “You know that, right?”

Armin replied with flustered annoyance “Yes, I’m aware."

She laughed and held up her left index finger. “Ok, now pretend this one is your boyfriend’s dick. Although if this is Yeager's we’re talking about it’ll probably be more like this.” her finger drooped.

Armin groaned to himself while Ymir heartily chortled and indulged in her bit for a moment longer before continuing the lesson.

“Anyway, if you can get it up for him.” her finger stood straight up to match her right finger. “What you can do is pull your ding dongs together, like so.” she brought her fingers together before raising a second finger on her right hand and forming another loose fist with the other. “And then you can jerk them off together.” she explained, a jerking off motion over her 2 fingers illustrating the idea for him. “And you do that until you both come.” She made an odd 'splurpt’ noise with her lips for Armin’s thorough discomfort, which he ignored.

“Oh, that’s so simple! Well, that seems easy enough!”

“It is, that’s the _easy_ way to do it. We haven’t even gotten to the _real_ stuff yet.” she smirked.

Armin blushed, gulped, and continued listening attentively.

"But first, here’s part two. Now that you know the basic functions of your little sausages, you can try a taste."

Armin’s entire face turned bright red.

Ymir’s left index finger stayed up “When your cuddle buddy’s dick is willing, you can open wide,” she pointed to her own open mouth, before forming another loose fist with her other hand to really illustrate, “and suck it up.”

 **“WHAT?!”** Armin screeched.

Ymir cackled, but continued the lesson, still appreciating his endearing desperation. “You heard me! You can lick it and run your tongue over it, and taste it, and see how far back into your mouth it goes!” she pursed her lips and spoke sarcastically, “Probably not very far since this is Eren’s dingus.”

Armin’s hands flew over his mouth in disgust, amusing Ymir, but his eyes still looked on with intrigue.

“Anyway, if you slide your mouth over it like so, you can make him come that way too.”

“Into my _MOUTH_?!”

“Yes! Slides right down your throat, I hear!”

“Are you making this up?!”

“Nah, I wish! Men are disgusting with their dicks. But ladies aren’t much better, you see what _ladies_ can do is--”

 **“I DON’T WANNA HEAR ABOUT IT--“** Armin cried, covering his ears.

Ymir was hunched over laughing at this point. “Oh, geeze, you are such a virgin! Okay okay, back to the lesson. Now then, the _real_ stuff…”

Armin’s rosy cheeks were already glowing in preparation for the scary subject.

“Now…” she eyed him for a quick study “You’re _probably_ gonna be the _bottom guy_ most of the time.”

“Bottom guy?”

“Yeah.”

Armin’s eyes were opened wide as he listened on.

“I’ll explain.” Ymir balled her right hand into a fist while her left finger still poked upwards. “Let’s pretend this, is your ass.”

Armin’s entire face was once again consumed in bright red.

“Khh--” Ymir swallowed her chuckles to continue on. “Now inside your little asshole, is a very special spot. You following me?

“Y-Yes, the book said something about that.”

“Pfft-- you read about it? Way to kill the adventure. Anyways, what your pouty little doe of a boyfriend’s gotta do is get your ass wet.”

“Wet?!”

“Yeah, lubricate it. It’s too dry to enter as is, so you have to really really drench it.”

“E-eh… how do you do that?”

“Beats me. People who do it often enough have their own brands of lubricating, but casuals just use spit I think.”

Armin gagged.

Ymir giggled like a cheeky 13 year old. “Did you think sex was going to be _clean_?”

He covered his whole face with his hands “Well I didn’t think it would be this uncomfortable…”

Ymir smiled. “Well, listen up, once that’s done, if you don’t wanna have your guy finger around in there to find your happy place first, you put a condom over his little Titan and let him inside! Take it _slow_ , or it’ll hurt like HELL. I mean you have to _really_ relax. And once everything’s adjusted, and you’re really feeling good, you let him hump the fuck out of you! When he nails that _spot_ , you’ll be even higher than you are when you’re Colossal sized!”

Armin nervously bit his lip and hugged his knees tighter, letting out a small whimper behind them. “This is all so much scarier than I thought it was gonna be…”

Ymir’s expression softened. “Hey. Bite size. Listen up. Sex is  _only_  scary if you’re not doing it with the right person. But when you are, it’s really special. You trust each other enough to be this close. You respect each other enough to be kind. You care about each other enough to pay attention to their needs. You love each other enough to give each other pleasure. It can definitely seem scary. But you just never stop thinking about that love, and what you both need. Just relax, and let things happen. You’ll learn along the way what’s good for you and him, together. Sex is just an activity. Love is what makes it special. And as long as you do that, it’ll always turn out alright in the end.”

He pondered her advice and suddenly felt a little more at ease “…Hm.”

Ymir looked him straight in the eye. “Armin. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. I know exactly how you both feel about each other. You’re in for a wonderful time.”

At last Armin relaxed. “Thank you, Ymir.”

“Don’t mention it. Thanks for the laughs. Well, that’s all I got. Besides drink plenty of water and don’t overdo it or you’ll get a major burn, not in the good way. Clean up before and after. And don’t get ahead of yourselves, you’re both meek little virgins, so keep it pure for now."

A light chuckle passed through his lips “…Alright.” Armin took his coat and held it to his waist, as his brain and stomach tried to digest all the things he’d learned. “Thank you again Ymir.”

“Yeah yeah.” She smiled kindly. “Now get out of my house.”

He grinned and bowed his head graciously. “Have a good afternoon.”

—

Armin wandered home in the afternoon light alone, his mind bubbling with thoughts about the first time they might make love…

...

_‘Oh Armin… You’re wonderful… it was amazing. I can’t wait to spend the rest of our lives together like this…'_

...

Such a warm thought brought a smile to Armin’s lips as he stared down at his own footsteps. But of course, so also followed the fears…

...

_...‘Ahahaha what the hell is this supposed to be? You’ve got to be joking!’..._

_...‘Oh gross! I’ve never been so disgusted in my life!’…_

_...‘That was terrible, I think maybe we should see other people.’…_

_…’Yeah, it turns out I like girls now, after all.’..._

_...‘That’s it? Tch, what a letdown.’..._

_...‘Guess you stopped working out, huh?’..._

_...‘Ugh, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to look at you the same way again.’..._

_...‘Sorry, Armin, it’s just not working out. Now that we’ve done it, I know what kind of men I really want and you’re just not it…’_

...

Armin clutched at his hair to shake out the dark thoughts, yelling at himself for thinking that way. “Idiot, idiot, idiot!” He took a deep breath and simply tried to think about Eren’s love for him. If he only had one thing in this world, he knew it was Eren’s love…

...

_‘I love you Armin… please, let me share this with you again… '_

...

He sighed. And simply continued his way home, hoping Eren wouldn’t be too upset he’d left the library. “I love him, and he loves me... We will make this work."

—

Eren stood shirtless in front of the bedroom mirror, looking over his body. He noted his stomach was getting soft, and his muscle definition was beginning to disappear into dough. He sighed at himself with disappointment that he’d been letting himself go lately. But then his thoughts returned to Armin… and all the fun they’d been having together since the war ended. Traveling with him, being close with him, talking with him, dreaming with him, kissing him… working out and gaining strength was the _last_ thing on his mind lately... He didn’t feel a need to. To finally be so happy in his life, was working out to be in war-ready shape again just for the hell of it really so necessary? He looked back in the mirror at the ordinary body before him… maybe it was alright for Eren, but Armin deserved a body worth the privilege of being seen by those beautiful blue eyes of his. Eren flexed his arms to check their mass, and the sight brought a flush to his cheeks… At the very least Armin deserved a body that _could_ actually make love to him.

Eren cracked his knuckles and got down on the floor to stretch and do some push ups. He needed to be at least in Armin-ready shape. The sound of the front door opening interrupted the work out however and Eren quickly tied a robe around himself. Armin appeared in their bedroom doorway to find him.

“Oh good you’re home… I’m so sorry I wasn’t there waiting for you like I said I would, something… important to me came up.”

“Oh it’s okay, I understand! I’m just glad to see you home safe.”

He smiled “You too.” Armin strolled into the room and began taking out a notebook from the side table drawer to write down everything Ymir said before he forgot it (as though he _could_ ever forget such terrifying ideas).

Eren sat on the foot of the bed, preparing himself to bring up the subject. “...Was the important thing, by any chance, about _sex_?...”

Armin’s eyes widened as he froze for a second. As usual, he denied nothing to his lover. “How… how did you guess?”

“When I went to pick you up from the library I found that book you’d been reading still open on the table. Researching, were you?”

Armin smiled to himself. Eren knew him too well. “Yeah. I wanted to learn more, so… so that we could start maybe moving forward into that area…”

Eren gulped, trying not to look nervous about it. “That… would be nice, I think.” He gave him a comfortable grin “Yeah.”

Armin broke eye contact with him and sat on the bed by his pillow.

Eren walked over to sit beside him. “So where did you go?"

“Well, don’t get mad, but… I went to see Ymir.”

“ _Ymir_?! Did she even know anything about guy sex?”

Armin’s eyes widened again, almost like he was having a war flashback, and he chuckled “ _Oh yes_ , she did… she really taught me a lot…”

Eren blushed “…So what’d she say?”

“Well, she told me all the sorts of ins and outs of male sex, no pun intended, and she gave us some really solid advice.”

“What’s that?”

“Always share trust in your partner, relax and let things happen, you’ll learn along the way, and to just remember the love you share. Everything will always be fine in the end when you’re loving each other…”

“Wow… _Ymir_ said that?”

“Yeah, she really had a grip on love making. She knows how we feel and we know how she feels... so she could be honest.”

Eren considered the good advice for a moment and smiled. He kissed Armin’s forehead and hugged him. “Well, I think that _is_ very good advice… when the time comes, when we’re both comfortable, we’ll just let things happen.”

Armin blushed happily “Eren…”

“Tell me though… if… if I’m- _bad_ at it… will you still love me just as much?”

Armin melted as all the things he dreaded about the subject faded in wake of such a ridiculous question as this. He looked into Eren’s eyes with deep sincerity “ _Of course, I will_. But it’ll be wonderful no matter what. Cuz it’s you and me. Won’t it?”

Eren tried to swallow as he became rather choked up, sharing this moment with this man who loved him at his most honest, his worst, his grossest, and at his best. “ _Of course it will._ ” He pulled Armin in for a kiss and an embrace and the two simply shared in the innocent moment until their lips grew tired and a stomach growl interrupted them.

“…You hungry?” Eren laughed.

“VERY. What’s for dinner?"...

"Sausage links with--"

Armin blushed uncontrollably and laughed.

"What? What's so funny?..."


End file.
